


Неизданная глава

by Caelibem



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy, Diary/Journal, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem
Summary: путевые заметки Скамандера, сделанные в дни его возвращения из Нью-Йорка в Лондон; неизданная глава, вычеркнутый эпизод из жизни





	

...obscura не является сущностью.

Есть разница между понятиями «obscura» (встречается также «obscuri») и «obscurus». Под первым следует понимать непосредственно саму энергию, возникающую при длительном подавлении природной энергии волшебника — как противодействующее. Теория о том, что obscura может стать симбионтом, приумножая силу мага, заведомо неверна.

Obscura истощается быстро, ей необходим постоянный источник питания. Обычно им становится сам носитель, чью энергию obscura поглощает и инвертирует. Зачастую дети, являющиеся носителями, не идентифицируются как волшебники: их ошибочно причисляют к сквибам.

Для определения носителей введен термин «obscurus» (в данном случае окончание -us носит значение характеристики).

Obscurus (от лат. — темный, сумеречный, меркнущий) — маг-носитель obscurae. До недавнего времени считалось, что носитель obscurae меняться не может: маг, чья подавляемая энергия инвертировалась в obscurae, является ее непосредственным носителем до момента своей гибели; при этом obscura, лишаясь источника, погибает вместе с ним.  
Было также отмечено, что возраст носителя не превышает одной декады.  
Обе гипотезы были опровергнуты.

8 декабря 1926 года был обнаружен obscurus в возрасте 19 лет (Криденс Бэрбоун, Нью-Йорк, США).  
Прим.: убит аврорами МАКУСА, магическими способностями не обладал (мог ошибочно причисляться к сквибам).

2 апреля 1926 года удалось отделить obscurae от мага-носителя (8 лет, Судан; прим.: носитель погиб). Obscura была помещена в энергетическую оболочку, где хранилась на протяжении 255 дней. По результатам наблюдений стало очевидно, что энергии оболочки не хватает для постоянного поддержания obscurae. Максимальный срок существования obscurae внутри оболочки теоретически составляет около 500 суток.  
13 декабря 1926 года obscura перенесена в нового носителя (Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, 29 лет, Трансатлантика) в результате несчастного случая.  
Прим.: на 14.12.1926 — может колдовать, физически ослаблен.

Экспериментально установлено, что obscura может питаться не только за счет энергии носителя, но и за счет энергии других живых существ. Сила obscurae пропорциональна количеству поглощаемой ею энергии.

Потребности obscurae воспринимаются носителем как свои собственные, но интерпретируются ложно. Сила obscurae может проявляться вовне и оказывать разрушительное воздействие на материальные объекты. Истинной целью данного проявления является поиск дополнительного источника питания. Ложной целью является устранение раздражающего для носителя фактора.

Такие эмоции, как печаль, гнев и страх (3 из 4 основных типов), могут спровоцировать проявление. Механизм ложной интерпретации является наглядной демонстрацией паразитической сути obscurae.

Небольшую продолжительность жизни наблюдаемых до 8.12.1926 obscurorum можно объяснить подавляющим воздействием психологических и моральных факторов. Ребенок, находящийся в дилемме — причинить вред себе или окружающим, — объектом самоистязания склонен выбирать себя. Это обосновано логически: именно такие дети предрасположены к самоподавлению вплоть до возникновения obscurae.

Замечено, что obscura способна изменять личность человека в целом.

Сопротивляемость воздействию зависит от персональных качеств носителя и его ментальной устойчивости.

<...>

Экспериментально установлено: утрата магических способностей вторичным носителем происходит в пределах двух дней с момента вселения.  
Восполнима ли она — неизвестно.

<...>

Очевидно, что вторичного носителя obscura истощает в разы быстрее. Проявления вовне неконтролируемы.

<...>

Энергии, полученной от одного человека (маггла), вторичному носителю хватает на 43 часа до момента последующих проявлений.

~~Воздействие obscurae на органические ткани~~

<...>

По возвращении в Лондон — сжечь.


End file.
